Yang Xiao Long/History
__TOC__ Background Yang Xiao Long is depicted to have a past with Ruby Rose, who is her younger sister and close friend. Ruby mentions that Yang used to read bedtime stories to her when they were young. "Yellow" Trailer Looking for information about a girl dressed in black, Yang heads to a night club and confronts a man at the bar known as Junior. She attempts to coerce the information out of him, but he says he doesn't know. Yang is then surrounded by henchmen from the club and backs off. As she walks away from the bar with Junior she begins flirting and offers to give him a kiss, but punches him in the face instead. The henchmen then descend upon her and she beats them up. She comes under attack from the DJ above who is firing at her with a machine gun. After knocking him down to the club floor, two girls, Melanie and Miltiades, jump in to fight her. Despite some difficulty she manages to defeat each of the girls. By then, Junior recovers from Yang's punch and returns with his bazooka before firing several rockets at her. Yang manages to stop the rounds, but Junior then changes the bazooka into a bat and begins attacking her with it. She finally uses her shotgun gauntlets to destroy much of the club and knock Junior out a window. Outside she runs into Ruby, who is surprised to see her there. RWBY Welcome to Beacon Yang is first seen greeting Ruby on the airship to Beacon Academy, displaying her excitement that her "little sis" will be attending the same school as her. She teases and then consoles Ruby when the latter displays her nervousness and even unhappiness that she might be treated as someone "special" at their new school. Yang shows concern for Ruby's apparent lack of social skills, and manages to create an opportunity to let Ruby learn on her own by dashing off with her friends, leaving Ruby alone (who falls down on Weiss Schnee's luggage). Yang reappears inside the auditorium of Beacon Academy where the students have gathered, and waves Ruby over beside her. She asks Ruby about her day so far, who responds by recounting the trouble she got into involving Weiss and Blake Belladonna. Yang at first thinks Ruby is joking, but realizes her little sister is telling the truth when Weiss comes up and starts berating Ruby again. She tries to play the easygoing mediator between the two, but with no success. Their heated conversation is interrupted when Professor Ozpin starts with his welcoming speech, and Yang shows some vague exasperation when Ozpin mentions that they are still nothing compared to the world they will enter. She mentions directly afterwards that Ozpin seemed "kind of off." Later, when all the new students are preparing to go to sleep, Yang crashes next to Ruby and asks her about the letter she is writing. The two have a conversation where Ruby once again brings up her unhappiness at having to join the school without knowing anyone, but Yang tells her that there are plenty of friends at Beacon whom just hasn't met yet (after teasing her about Weiss being an enemy rather than a "negative friend"). Yang drags Ruby over to where Blake is reading a book, and attempts to engage the two in a conversation. At first, Blake's aloof unsocial character causes the conversation to die multiple times and Ruby and Yang awkwardly try to pick it back up every time it happens, but after Yang proclaims that Blake is a "lost cause" Ruby inquires about the book Blake is reading, which starts what appears to be a genuine exchange between the two. However, Yang butts in and tells Ruby about how she is proud of her (for starting a conversation and expressing her dreams to be a protector of the peaceful world they live in so other people may enjoy it) and picks Ruby up, which annoys the latter and causes a brief fight between the two, until Weiss storms up and interrupts them again. ;Episodes Covering These Events *Ruby Rose *The Shining Beacon *The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Beacon Academy Initiation Yang talks to Ruby while they are getting prepared for their initiation about what she will do about teams. When Ruby suggests that she would just join Yang's team, Yang insists her little sister should be more outgoing and find a team of her own. She and Ruby then talk to Jaune Arc who was put down coldly by Weiss, having had Pyrrha Nikos throw her spear at him. Yang remarks that he probably shouldn't have referred to Weiss as "Snow Angel" and the three of them then head to Beacon Cliffs for initiation. After Ozpin tells them about their initiation and how they will form teams, Yang is launched into the Emerald Forest with the other students. Yang is seen literally flying through the trees with a pair of aviators on, thoroughly enjoying the experience and extending it by using the kinetic energy from shots from her shotgun gauntlets to keep moving. After bouncing through the trees, Yang nails her landing and takes off. Shortly after when Ruby lands, she instantly starts looking for Yang in the hopes of making Yang her partner. While walking through the woods, Yang starts to become bored after not finding anyone. When she hears a rustle in the bushes, she wonders if it is Ruby, but is instead attacked by two Ursi. She dodges their attacks and almost seems to be playing with them, until she notices that a small strand of her hair was cut off. Yang goes into a rage at this and punches one of the Ursa with a flurry of punches, sending it flying into several trees. She goes to confront the other bear, but it is quickly killed by Blake in a single strike. The two smile at each other and Yang claims that she could have taken it. Yang and Blake arrive at the Temple. As they approach it, they make note of that the relics are chess pieces and that some relics are missing, which suggests that they aren't the first to arrive. After Blake and Yang examine the chess pieces, Yang chooses a yellow knight because it looks like a "cute little pony." When the two are about to leave the temple, they hear what sounds like a girl's scream. Yang asks Blake what they should do but she seems distracted by something above them; as Yang tries to get Blake's attention, Ruby suddenly falls from the sky. Yang is seen asking Blake on what they should do, which continues from the previous episode in reference to Jaune's girl scream. After seeing Ruby fall, she is left confused by the later turn of events, such as Nora Valkyrie riding on an Ursa, and when Pyrrha is running away from a Death Stalker, which chased her from from its cave. Shortly after she tries to give her sister Ruby a hug, but is interrupted by Nora. When Ruby decides to attack the Deathstalker, she fails and is forced to run away. Yang rushes to her aid but is unable to after the Nevermore keeps them separate by a barrage of feathers. After Weiss saves Ruby, Yang hugs Ruby in delight knowing she is safe. Once Ruby and Jaune choose their chess pieces, Ruby leads both teams away as Yang smiles seeing that her sister is becoming what she knew she would. When Blake asks what is wrong, she implies it is nothing, but Blake seems to already know. Both teams are then split and each faces the Grimm species separately as Team JNPR faces the Death Stalker and Team RWBY faces the Nevermore. After a series of attacks prove unsuccessful, Ruby makes up a plan to beat the large bird. After helping Blake make a slingshot, which launches Ruby into the air with the help of Weiss' seal. Yang watches in amazement as Ruby slays the Nevermore. She is later made an official member of Team RWBY, and hugs her sister in joy when Ruby is made leader. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The First Step *The First Step, Pt.2 *The Emerald Forest *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 *Players and Pieces Start of Class After rooming with her team, Yang wakes up with a joyful approach. She states that they need to decorate their room. She is seen placing a poster about a certain boy band named "The Achieve Men." When Ruby is suggesting they make bunk beds, Yang agrees along with Blake, while Weiss seems to be annoyed by the fact. She later attends class, where she seems to have no interest, and seems to be weirded out by one of Professor Peter's gestures. As Weiss faces down the released Boarbatusk, Yang cheers her teammate on along with Blake and Ruby. Later that night, she is seen asleep in her bunk bed above Blake. Yang is seen eating lunch with her team alongside Team JNPR, where she seems to be the only one interested interested in Nora's story. She later comments that it must be hard being a Faunus after seeing Cardin Winchester and his team teasing Velvet Scarlatina, a girl with rabbit ears. Yang is briefly seen with her sister in the Forever Fall forest. She is later seen gathering sap for Professor Peach. When Ruby points out the Ursa's growl in the distance, Russel Thrush shouts out that the Ursa is attacking Cardin. She then quickly grabs Russel and demands the Ursa's whereabouts. Once she releases Russel, along with Blake, both go on to get Glynda. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Badge and The Burden *The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 *Jaunedice *Forever Fall *Forever Fall, Pt.2 Vytal Festival Yang is seen with her team walking the streets of Vale. While Weiss joyfully explains the events of the upcoming festival, Yang remarks on how she knows how to make good thing sound boring. Later, the team stumbles across a crime scene at a local Dust Store, which she says is terrible. Right after Weiss and Blake start a discussion on the White Fang, Weiss comments on how the White Fang know only how to lie, cheat and steal, Yang responds with it not being entirely true. Soon afterwards, the team chases a fleeing Faunus, much to Weiss demands. After bumping into a girl named Penny, the team leaves, only to have her appearing instantly in front of them. After believing she heard Yang call her weird, Penny goes directly Ruby asking her if she was her friend. Much against Weiss, Yang, and Blake's gestures, she says yes, causing the three girls to fall to the ground. Later that night, Yang, along with her sister Ruby go throughout the day hearing Blake and Weiss argue constantly on the White Fang. Two days after Blake accidentally revealed herself as a Faunus, Yang pushes on to find Blake with her sister and Weiss. When Penny shows up out of nowhere, Yang and Weiss take the opportunity to leave while Penny is distracted. During the duo's search, Yang asks Weiss if she cares about Blake's absence. That night, Yang and Weiss meet up with Blake and Ruby after the Faunus was found. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Stray *Black and White Category:History pages